


Thoughts of Us

by Jessarie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessarie/pseuds/Jessarie





	Thoughts of Us

Thought of Us

By: Jessarie

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, he would never have even looked a Ginny Weasley. Sadly that is not the case. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: This is the shortest thing I have ever written, please be nice.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...sometimes life gives you something you never thought you could have. Kind of like everyone has a guardian watching over them constantly out to surprise them. My Order of Merlin First Class, is dedicated to my something. Severus Snape, the one thing I never thought I could have and was surprised to bits when I finally got him. Now if only I could get him to quit calling me a brat." Harry Potter said smiling to the crowd in front of him.

"Only when you quit calling me a git." The silky voice of Severus called out. Harry directed his smile to him.

 

'I wonder what they thought of us.' Severus was thinking as he slid into bed next to Harry that night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it and please review :)

This story archived at: HP Fandom

http://www.hpfandom.net/eff/viewstory.php?sid=42830


End file.
